


Kept Sweet

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Occult, That's all I got, not really sure how to explain it so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: The change happened slowly, with the younger man stepping inside his tailor shop. He carried a bright red suit that paled against his smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, so I had some writer's block for this prompt, whoops. If you aren't familiar, sometimes I do twitter threads that become sort of long drabbles. This is what I will bring to you for Day 8- Sweet Dreams. Hope you enjoy

Before Hongbin, Taekwoon's attention strayed towards many things- his family, friends, pets, hobbies, jobs. He lived as anyone would.

The change happened slowly, with the younger man stepping inside his tailor shop. He carried a bright red suit that paled against his smile.

Taekwoon had quietly asked what kind of alterations were needed, surprised to hear the other say, "Whatever makes you happy" before he giggled.

The tailor, a bit excited to have such free reign, led Hongbin to the fitting rooms, waiting until the other came out completely changed.

There was no doubt that his customer was unbelievably handsome, even more so with the suit clinging tightly to his arms and legs.

Based on his own standards, the only crucial fix he had to make were across the shoulder blades. Adjusting the seams would take a day or two.

Bringing out his worn measuring tape, Taekwoon asked the man if he could do some measurements across his back. Hongbin once again grinned.

"If that what makes you happy." The statement alone threw the tailor off a bit, causing him to take much longer on the simple chalk marks for the openings he would make later on that evening.

Once that was over, Hongbin reverted back into a normal customer, bowing before rushing to hand Taekwoon his suit hanged and covered.

Taekwoon explained that it would be best if Hongbin came before closing the next day,asking the man for his contact info in case of changes or emergencies considering his outfit.

With only a number and a messily scribbled 'Hongbin' given to him, Taekwoon murmured his thanks, watching the man wave goodbye and walk out into the chilly night.

Despite having many other clients ahead of Hongbin,Taekwoon found his hands picking out the man's suit first,a pleasing emotion emerging from his chest as he did so.

He unconsciously laid out the jacket in atop his worktable, carefully taking out a razor to begin his work. He hardly blinked and didn't sleep as he cut, sewed and snipped the rest of the evening away.

It was dawn when Taekwoon was finally satisfied with his work, suddenly finding himself wondering how Hongbin would find the finished product, if the man would praise him with eyes of sunshine.

The tailor hastily called his other clients later in the morning, many of them waiting weeks for their alterations to be done. He apologized for his slow pace

He had felt guilty about not admitting the truth to his delay for a moment, only for that fleeting pain to pass, telling the clients he had a priority request that was not to be refused at all.

Hongbin had sounded ecstatic on the other end when Taekwoon had worked up the courage to call him, the energetic man telling the tailor he would be right over.

He showed up two hours after opening, an even bigger grin across his face as Taekwoon asked if he would like to retry the suit before he left the shop.

"I think that would make you feel very happy, so yes, I will." Hongbin left quickly, returning with a perfect, form-fitting jacket on him.

His customer had assumed correctly, Taekwoon nodding as Hongbin twirled around in every angle.The tailor felt his heart stutter as Hongbin chuckled, the glorious sound echoing throughout the empty space.

Taekwoon wasn't sure from where he gathered the courage to ask the other man out on a date, but was glad when Hongbin accepted happily.

Their dinner date that night was the start of everything changing. Even just the small talk they had had Taekwoon believing in finding love.

He was grateful for the other man being so considerate of his peculiarities, avoiding crowded places and venturing into isolated areas

Hongbin, although seeming younger than Taekwoon, appeared to have more dating experience. It made their time together into pure bliss.

It wasn't long before Taekwoon had wanted to spend every moment with Hongbin, ignoring the concern of his other loved ones easily.

Not investing any time in his tailor shop or his small workspace at home was the downfall of his business. But,Taekwoon didn't mind that much, packing his things with no hesitation to follow Hongbin into a decrepit part of the city.

He threw his phone off a bridge during one late night stroll he had with Hongbin,tired of the constant messages and calls he didn't care for. Most were from his parents, his best friends who only wished to Taekwoon's face after months of his disappearance.

Taekwoon eventually lost all contact with his old world, more than happy just being around Hongbin's presence every moment he was awake, basking in the beauty that was his lover.

Hongbin had asked Taekwoon if it was okay when he told the older man about his idea of keeping him inside forever, away from the harmful people and sinister sins that lurked in every corner outside. Taekwoon gladly agreed, almost noticing the rising, glowing aura that now surrounded his being.

The tailor was losing all of what was his old identity, of his entire soul, yet he considered it an advantage if it meant he could put more heart into being devoted to Hongbin.

He felt the most at peace laying beside Hongbin before they slept, the younger always asking him "Are you happy?" as he combed his hair with delicate fingers.

There was no doubt that he was the most elated in those moments,more than all of his years of living. He smiled as he closed his eyes, feeling lips on his own as soon as he responded with fervent affirmation.

He didn't care as he felt more of his memories slipping away, not remembering his name at one point, Hongbin watching over him, protecting his body at night.

A wispy essence left his mouth during his sleep, his mind once filled with so many events of joy now turned into an empty wasteland.

As the last of his spirit was released from his mortal body, he heard what Hongbin told him, too paralyzed to react any longer. Hongbin smirked, leaning right next to Taekwoon's lobe as he whispered. "Sweet dreams, love. Such sweet, delicious dreams you have. I'm glad you were so happy,"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This version has many tweaks from my version on twitter mainly because character limitations on that social media site lol.  
> Also Hongbin was meant to be a being who eats dreams, enjoying the ones that are filled to the brim with happiness. His kind are able to eat any sort of dream, each of them having their own preference and methods to obtain those specific emotions.


End file.
